By The Way
by DaiDaii
Summary: Demyx finds out a part of Zexion's hidden past and one drunken night can change the course of Zexion and Demyx's peaceful life. M-preg, yaoi (boyxboy) Rated M. This is a rewrite of a previous fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Our one night

Prologue

* * *

AN: This is a rewritten fic that I had started a while back but just recently have taken down. I added a few characters and changed a bit of things, but I just mostly added more lemons and smut! The name had changed! It used to be "Born This Way? I Think Not!" I never really liked the name but it was named after a Lady Gaga song that I was listening to when the idea formed in my head. The idea for this story was a combination of a movie that I saw when I was a kid and a fic that I had read a while back, plus I just really wanted to do an m- preg story! I hope you all enjoy this version of the story as much if not more than the last! Warning lime ahead!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Zexy POV

"Demyx…. Your drunk" I say breathlessly as he continues to rain down kisses on my neck and down to my collar bone. He chuckles as he slides his hands down my sides, making me tremble slightly with pleasure. As much as I want this to happen, Demyx is in no condition to have sex. I lead him to the bedroom, when he kissed me fully. My knees begin to weaken with the intense passion that the kiss holds. As I catch my breath, I see his lazy, silly grin that he always saves just for me. With strong arms he whisks me away. The next thing I know I'm on the bed half naked with a drunken Demyx, lazily playing with my chest.

A hand stealthily slides deathly slow into my pants. Cool fingers wrap around my semi-hard dick. Long slow, steady, lazy strokes set my blood on fire. My hips move of their own accord trying to get more movement, more friction, and more pleasure. A wet slippery warm appendage slides over the shell of my ear "I want you, Zexy". My heart stops for a moment then returns with a quickening pace, my breathing picks up and i begin to move without thinking. First his shirt lifts up and over his head, next my hands end up at his belt and zipper. His pants are gone. His tongue moves lazily down my chest, then my stomach and finally toward my inner thighs. He bites down leaving a mark but it doesn't hurt in fact it feels incredible.

There was an intense heat within me a tight coil of pleasure that just kept getting tighter as he reigned over my body. Teeth, tongue, and lips a mess of sensation over my sensitive skin, all leaving behind intense pleasure and instilling want within me. Suddenly cool slicked fingers entering my wanting hole. I looked into Demyx's eyes and saw love and devotion and trust. Even though I know he drank a lot he doesn't seem to be drunk now. His eyes are different. He looks at me the same way he did during my first time. I kiss those sweet delectable lips with a heart full of happiness. The lust overtakes us.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Title: By The Way…. I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Kingdom Hearts but I had a little fun with the characters…

AN: so this is my first published story… sorry if it sucks, I have a long way to go before my writings good enough. I have recently changed the name of the story, it was Born this way? I think not! For short I always called it btw and well I just had to change it! Sorry to those who actually liked the really rough version of this story! I had to take down my fic because it was not making me happy as I progressed but good news is that it is finally done and I'm happy with it! I will post the chapters weekly from now until the end!

Warning: This is a Zemyx…. Demyx x Zexion meaning gayness! If you don't like don't read and it's rated M for explicit gay scenes! **You've been warned!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

I opened my eyes and closed them again from the bright light shining in my eyes. I try opening them again; it's not too bad this time. All I see is a blurry silhouette, blue, blonde, and green. As my sight clears I see a very handsome young man. He had blonde hair like the beaches' sand, the clearest blue eyes like the ocean itself, fair skin that looks like porcelain. He wore a very tight green V-neck which I must say showed off his entire lean muscled torso. His face was alight with what seemed like adoration or admiration, his smile was so bright and happy it was the most wondrous face I have woken up to in my few years of life. He had a silly manner to his grin but it was fitting to his personality as he was a bit silly natured, a bit clumsy and a bit lazy too. His grinning faltered as he spoke, "Are you feeling okay?"

All of the memories of last night flooded my mind.

"Mmmm…. Ahhh… m-more…," I moaned breathlessly as he toyed with my body some more. We had…. played… before but never had gone this far it was thrilling and nerve wreaking as I had never… played this part before… I was on the receiving end of our little games…

"Zexion you look so sexy in this position… I can see all of you… mmm… does it feel as good as you make it look," he asked suggestively. The answer was yes but I couldn't tell him that I was reduced to panting and moaning. So, I reached out my arms to wrap around his neck and leaned up and kissed him breathless… that should keep him quiet for a little while. He looked at me with lust driven eyes that pleaded for permission to do the inevitable. As nervous as I was I nodded and hoped he was gentle with my virginity.

"Zexy? Was I wrong… last night," The question pulled me back to the present and I realized I haven't answered his question.

"I'm fine," as I said that I moved and the pain in my backside rendered me frozen. "A little sore… but fine" I assured his concerned look. "As for your last question, no... you were not wrong," I explained as heat pooled into my cheeks. As I realized he was fully clothed I wondered why? "Did you go out or are you going out?"

He looked at me with mirth, "I was going to go get breakfast when you woke up… Do you want to come with," he asked with a cute red face. I honestly can't move well with my backside so abused. I shook my head and looked at him, embarrassment written all on my face. He nodded with silent understanding; he kissed me and pushed me down to rest then left without another word. That worried me more than it should have but I couldn't help the thoughts that overcame me. 'What if he didn't like the sex? Would he dump me? Were we an official couple now? What if he goes looking for someone better suited to him?' All the questions kept barging into my mind and I had no control of it. I mean how could one not be afraid of what might happen, after all I did just give up my backside virginity.

There was a knock on my door a few hours after breakfast with Demyx. He went off to find Axel, who was in the hospital visiting Roxas. Anyway the knock was a young man from next door, he walked into the room smiling like an idiot and handed me a letter he got from, as he said, a man in a lab coat with crazy looking eyes and really weird laugh who said they were my oldest brother…. When left I thought about what he said… but oldest brother? My oldest brother is a lawyer and he doesn't know me because I was born when he went away for college… But the description matches that damned scientist… Xehanort… 'Ew.' Such grotesque creatures should not exist in this world.

Vexen was a scientist who adopted me after my parents died in an "accident". He…. experimented on me. It's a miracle I'm still alive but all the experiments lead up to what I am now… a monstrosity… a freak of nature… an impossible feat of intellectual flesh which **he** created. Xehanort is his master, always making me a test subject for his potions and foul medicines. They have found me and no doubly want me back in their clutches. I threw the letter on the nearest desk before I went on a walk.

* * *

(Demyx pov)

Oh don't I have some news for my Zexy…. We finally got an invitation to Sora's and Setzer's parties! Non-stop parting action all weekend long! I can't wait to see how Zexy acts at parties! I get excited just thinking about it! A drunken Zexy splayed out on my bed. Legs pried open, head thrust back and tilted to the side, blush spread across his body, mouth begging for me to do such unmentionable things to him! Ugh! I gotta know! Well undoubtedly, he will be glued to my side just like when we go out in crowded places! I can't wait!

I opened the door and saw that my sexy Zexy was gone; a pout formed its self on my face as my thoughts lead me to last night's events. As I sat down on our bed I noticed a bright envelope on my desk. I picked it up hoping for it to be another party invitation and opened it once I noticed it didn't have anything written on the front.

_To my dearest subject,_

_I hope you're ready for our final meeting, my Zexion. You've lived free for far too long and it's high time you come back home. I have been watching your movements especially that of your couplings. I expect to see you on the high noon of the marrow. Well you know where to find me my darling. I expect to meet you at that quaint coffee shop by your humble home. _

_Your love, Dr. Vexen_

Dr. Vexen… isn't that that doctor who won some award for genetic modification or some shit? Why is he stalking **my **Zexy? And what does he mean by final meeting? And why is he calling my Zexy his love? This can't be good… What the fuck is goin' on?! Is Zexy cheating on me?

* * *

Tbc

AN: How was it? Comments, reviews welcome! Questions? Pm me!

Hoped ya enjoyed it! I pretty much kept this the way I first had it but I moved it around a tweaked it a bit! I hoped you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own kingdom hearts…

Warning: This be rated M, and is boy on boy action, with a bit of a scientifically imaginative male pregnancy.

AN: Sorry it took so long, exams suck! Anyway here's what I could come up with, with my burnt out mind. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Demyx pov_

"Hey Dem, did you finally get some out of Zexy?"

Axel can be a perverted bastard sometimes. Before visiting Axel this morning I decided to go and do research on this Vexen guy. I knew he was a doctor/ scientist but until last night I didn't know he rearranged genes to make shit happen. Who the fuck gets the idea to rearrange genes and shit to make a super human? How the fuck do you get permission to experiment on humans! "Ax, remember back at dads big party last summer? Remember that scientist guy? The one with-"

"The creepy face? Of course! He still creeps me out! He's coming out with a new experiment where he can make man the top sub species in humans. That just sounds like a bad idea." Axel parked in the hospital parking lot.

"That guy knows Zexy, it makes me wonder if he's studying with him or… something" I knew Axel would understand but I didn't want to jump to conclusions although I would punch this Vexen's lights out when I see him.

"You know there's a rumor saying he experiments on kids and waits until they grow up to see if the experiments worked or not?" Oh no. What if… no. that is so not happening because if Zexy was an experiment would he be with me now? Of course not. What do I have to worry about? But what if Zexy is just going out with me for this new experiment? I hate not knowing! What if Zexy is testing on kids?! That's just too cruel! I need to know!

"Ax, it's kind of suspicious … he got this letter from him without his name on it. Do you think they're working together on an experiment? What if it's that new experiment you were talking about? I have a really bad feeling about all this." What if he's just using me? I actually love this guy! What is their relationship?

Dem, you're worrying too much. Let's talk about it later, my Roxy's waiting for me." Okay, Ax has a point. Roxas has been hospitalized since the accident; I hope he's coping well.

* * *

_Zexy's pov_

When I got home last night Demyx wasn't there I wonder what could've happened to him. I awoke this morning and he wasn't there either, could something have actually happened to him? I called his cell phone but lucky me, it was turned off. Could he be avoiding me? Was I not what he wanted? Did he just want me for sex? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I'll just see what that creep wants maybe I can be done with all this experimental shit!

I got up and walked over to my desk where I was sure I put the letter… it wasn't there. So I decided to go over to Demyx's desk the letter wasn't there either. Maybe Demyx threw it out or something, better for me. Now to go out and find that bastard who used me. Oh when I find him he's so dead. He thinks he can take my virtue and then ignore me? Well he's wrong about that!

About four hours later I had searched almost half the town and still no sign of him! I went into a café for lunch and there I saw my worst nightmare. And this nightmare did not involve Demyx cheating.

I just met the end; he was death to me as a bear was to others. I was surly going to die in the near future.

I slowly get up from the table and walk toward the back entrance. I need to get away and playing innocent was not going to save me. I need Demyx! I run for my life.

* * *

Tbc

I didn't really like this chapter I'll update it soon to make it better. Sorry it was short but I ran out of things to get my point across. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.

Warning: Rated M, Yaoi and M-preg. Please enjoy.

AN:Sorry it's taking soooooo long!

Chapter: 4

* * *

My phone rang loudly, shaking me from my memories. It was Zexy! I looked over to Axel and Roxas but they were busy so I just walked out. When I answered the phone a shiver ran down my back and not the good kind. I spoke softly and polite knowing Zexy wouldn't like it if I was loud.

"Hello?"

"Demyx you jerk! I've been looking for you all damn day! What if I was hurt? I need you to come get me. I'm out by the towns shopping district south entrance, I need help. Please come quick?" The phone went dead. I ran into the room in a slight panic.

"Zexy needs me!" As I said those words my heart and mind completely started to panic. What do I do? I ran for the car leaving Axel behind. The shopping district! It was only a ten minute walk from the hospital if I run I could make it to the south entrance in five! Zexy hold on!

I made it to the south entrance but Zexy was nowhere in sight! "Zexion!" I walked around aimlessly for a bit but no luck where could he have gone? "Zexion!" no answer. I went back to the south entrance still no sign of him. "Zexy!" I heard a ruffle in the nearby abandoned building but no Zexy. Then something hit me. A paper ball, then another, I saw Zexy hiding by the entrance. He seemed shook up so I took him to the hospital where Axel was waiting by the car.

"Geez, you could've at least taken the car!" Axel the smart ass! We drove back to our place where Zexy just clung to me. It was strange, I have never seen this side of Zexy except at parties or clubs but even then it was a bit different.

"Zexy get some sleep love." He shook his head and held on to me tighter. Ok then. "Tell me what happened?" He looked at me with worried eyes but nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Dr. Xehanort or of Dr. Vexen?" I nodded waiting for him to continue. "Well…. I have been used by them." What? "My father worked with Xehanort but he was betrayed by him and Xehanort killed my father! He used me as a test subject for his experiments! Then Vexen came around and started to use me too! It was torture!" I held him as he wept, no sobbed into my chest. He was trembling with fright. I decided right then and there that I would protect my Zexy no matter what! "They're coming for me… I'm scared!"

"It's alright. I will never let them have you. You're mine!" I would talk to a lawyer first thing in the morning to see if there was a case. As the sun went down Zexy told me all of what happened between the two mad scientists and him. I felt sick at the torture they put my Zexy through. They will pay! With their lives if need be but they will pay!

I spoke to the lawyer and he thinks there is a case all he needs is a bit of solid proof. Something that will prove that what the boy was saying was true. No one would put it past those creeps to experiment on people much less on children.

As the days carried on Zexy became a recluse, never really leaving our bedroom unless he had to. I would go to work and come back with food from the small café down the street or with groceries, which meant I had to cook. He would get sick too. Almost every time he ate something it would just come back up about an hour later. It was weird. He was always tiered too. For him not to do much during the day to be as tired as he was it was a bit strange. Well at least he was safe.

* * *

Tbc

This chapter was a bit short but I rather like it this way, for now at least. Review, leave comments! I love to be criticized, please do so!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: By the way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Shit! NOOOOOO! This can't be happening!" This was not supposed to happen! I can't believe it! What am I going to tell Demyx? He'll just think I'm a freak and then he'll never want to see me again. Tears run down my face. It's bad enough Demyx won't touch me anymore but now this! He will definitely throw me out! What to do? What to do? What the hell should I do?!

The door opens revealing an exhausted Demyx. The past few days he had been consulting with detectives about finding proof of Zexion's case. "AAARRGGHHH! Fucking Hell!" Hearing Zexion's screams he runs to the bedroom only to see the bathroom door partly closed with a crying Zexion showing through the crack.

"What is love?" Demyx kneels in front of Zexy and holds his hands tenderly.

Zexion for the first time notices Demyx has arrived home. He tries to stop crying as he neglects anything being wrong. Demyx wraps his arms around Zexion and carries him to the bed, bridal style. "You know, you are a horrible liar." He states as he puts him down and then kisses his forehead. He slid onto the bed beside Zexion, "Care to tell me why you're so upset? Did I do something to make my Zexy mad?" He asked the last question with a pout and puppy eyes and a silly voice. He hoped that his childish antics would help cheer his Zexy up.

Zexion clung to Demyx's shirt feeling hopeless and utterly defeated. He wanted to deny that he was upset in anyway, but the truth was he was completely shaken up by the results that he had seen for himself. How could he tell Demyx? Demyx notices the clinging and tries to get Zexion to look at him, but it is futile. Zexion then begins to murmur into Demyx's shirt making his words muffled.

"Zexion, I can't hear you. Please look at me," This got Zexion's attention. Demyx never called him Zexion unless he was being extremely serious. He looked up with a frightened and depressed expression. Demyx feeling guilty for possibly causing such an expression cupped Zexion's face with his palms and gently laid sweet kisses to his nose, eyes, cheeks, and then his lips. With every kiss Zexion relaxed.

"Do you…" he started; Demyx was patient as Zexion picked his words carefully. "Do you love me?" he asked instead.

Demyx smiled that lazy, silly, grin of his and said, "Of course I do, and I always will."

Zexion's heart skipped a beat, "Do you care? That I'm a freak?" Demyx brows furrowed,

"Wha?" was the charming reply he got.

Zexion giggled and shook his head, "never mind", he looked away from Demyx.

"You're not a freak. Those guys they did bad things to you, and it changed you but you are not a freak." Zexion looked Demyx right in the eyes and saw no lie in them. That's when he knew that Demyx was serious, about everything.

"I love you", was Zexion's only reply to Demyx's words.

As they leaned toward each other the phone rang. To be exact it was Demyx's cell phone that rang, and it wouldn't stop. So he picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah…. Ok! So you found something, like actual proof?! Then get to it! Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay, see you there." Demyx had hope radiate in his eyes. He looked toward Zexion and kissed him fully on the lips. "This could be it! The proof we need to get those guys, just you wait! You will be safe for sure!" He donned his jacket and grabbed his keys.

Zexion was excited but he needed to tell Demyx before he left for the rest of the day. "That's great! I hope this really is it! We need that proof but I have to tell-"

"Zexy this is important we will celebrate when I come back home, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, by the way you should know… I'm pregnant. Good luck!" He closed the front door then he heard a thud on the other side. "Oh crap! Demyx!" Please be okay. He opened the door to see an unconscious Demyx on the floor in the doorway.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Title: By the way… I'm pregnant!

Disclaimer: So I don't own, though I wish I did.

Warning: Rated M, for yaoi and language.

* * *

Chapter: 6

Demyx pov

The computer screen showed the intensions of the "doctor" who held my Zexy captive as a child. In fact this doctor guy wasn't even a doctor he was a crazed scientist who didn't have a PhD at all. He was working on this experiment almost his whole life. I had always thought that scientists were meant to discover the functions of the nature of the world not try to alternate it with complex hypothesis that made no type of sense. In fact, they sounded like wild conspiracies! I didn't believe it was possible to even do what he thought was possible, until the impossible happened! Zexy, my Zexy, is pregnant with our child. This shouldn't even be possible!

At first his statement kind of worked for him he began his experiments with mice and they seemed to work out fine but of course there were no accounts of before his success so no one really knew how many mice he had experimented on and how many casualties he had had before it became successful. Twelve years ago, if the date is right, this guy had come to successfully make males pregnant in chimps and apes and mice. All male mammals. So he began to experiment with humans. The fact that he experimented on his own children shows he was unfit to parent any child. Why did he have any? Oh right, he didn't, they weren't his kids!

He had multiple breakthroughs with these experiments but out of four children only one survived. Most scientists think this was caused by insufficient funds and resources to stabilize them during the gestation and birthing period of the pregnant males.

His youngest son, who remains unknown amongst public viewers, has been practically breed and prepped for this experiment since its beginning. "I must say that doing this to my only son left is a great challenge for me. But I will still have my darling girls to look after, so I must stay strong. He, I feel, is the strongest among all his brothers. To lose him would be the most heartbreaking moment for me. If my sons would have grown to be strong before any fertilization was done to them than that might have been enough to save them, and they would have had enough support from their bodies to have lived on. My son's growth will determine whether I move on with this experiment or not. I believe he will become strong and he will make us all proud whether he can or cannot give birth. " -Dr. Vexen 20XX.

"What a load of shit! He could care less about Zexy; this guy is going down hard!" the detective looked at me with a serious expression and then smirked that wicked smirk that brought torturous ideas to my head. The last time this website was updated was two years ago, that's when I met Zexy. Now that I think about it, when all the experiment started Zexy had to be around two to four years old. The detective pulled up other files he says are from the scientist's computer, along with the other scientist, Xehanort, at least that guy had a PhD.

"Vexen… best scientist I had working under me. His problem was he wanted to go solo. He worked on unsupportive experiments in the labs. Without permission to use our equipment I had to let him go. His experiments were as corrupt as he was. He became obsessed with his ideology that he did anything to achieve his goal. At this point all his test subjects are humans. He has no respect for human life as we see it. He treats them like animals; he keeps them tied down, uses all kinds of untested chemicals on them, and is constantly cutting them open and switching their insides around. All this… for one corrupt experiment." My informant stated, he was fired from the lab that Vexen had, and he knew him pretty well.

"Do you know if he has any children or if he ever experimented on any children?"

"Well in his files it said he had two daughters, and a son. But I am willing to bet he has adopted about two or three more boys. He definitely uses his children in all his experiments and tests, he's gone mad. Why is he so important to you? Has he threatened you?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Vexen is a very tricky man; make sure to be careful if you're going after him."

"Do you have any idea where his lab could be," the detective spoke for the first time since we got there.

"I might. There are only about five places big enough to be his lab and home and about three places just labs within a fifty mile radius from town. It'll take awhile to find this guy. I could give you the listings." We both got up and went to the door. Great I have detectives getting proof, people who will testify if he gets charged, and a witness… hopefully. All I need is to find him, and charge his ass!

The next day uncle cid and dad had us sitting on the couch waiting. They had decided to show up for the doctor's appointment. Zexy was inside with the doctor as he was getting tested to make sure he really was pregnant. That still shocks me. I, be a dad?!

"Demyx, you have to be calm." Uncle Cid stated quiet annoyed. Dad had to drag him here because he doesn't want to seem like he cares. After all, he was pretty pissed both his boys turned out to be gay. When he heard about what happened to Zexion he managed to be just a bit happy for us. Although we aren't exactly sure it seems to be a big possibility. The doctor came out of the room and called me in.

"Zexy, how do you feel?" He smiled at me and nodded his head. Without words I understood that he was indeed pregnant and doing extremely well. He was so happy, that I just had to give him a hug and kiss him. "We're gonna have a baby."

The doctor got our attention and explained that the birth and the pregnancy may be a long hard one. She also said that it would be a learning experience for everyone and that they had to be patient with the medical staff during the pregnancy. I guess Zexy must have explained the whole thing to her since she didn't ask any questions, she just answered ours.

We left the small room and entered the waiting room to see my family. "We're going to have a baby", I stated and Axel just gave both of us a hug and wished us luck. My uncle congratulated us and pushed my father towards us. I could tell he was excited and really happy.

"Welcome to the family." He told Zexy. "Congratulations, son" he clapped his hand on my shoulder then walked over to the door. He had a smile on his for the rest of the day. We celebrated with dinner and good old televised struggle matches. It was the first time I had ever seen my dad so happy, since mom died and Axel and I told him we were gay. In fact he and Axel actually spoke for the first time in almost 3 years. This was coming together nicely. Once those guys are put away Zexy and I will be just like a real family, we will at least have major support.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: Sadly as you already know I own nothing.

Warning: this material is rated M for language and this contains homosexuality if you do not enjoy please do not read.

Chapter: 7

_The police and Detective POV_

* * *

We watched over the place they told us was the lab; we looked for multiple entrances and exits. After locating about four different doors I got too anxious and decided to start heading in. The corridor was damp and dark. Only a dim light down at the end of the hall was seen. That must be where the lab is. We headed in that direction, not like we had a choice, when we got to the door a slight buzzing was heard. The guy next me went closer and touched the door, "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"That damned door is electrified!" I bunched up my face to show discomfort and sympathy. We turned back to the door with the dim light above it and tried to open it. It was stuck or maybe locked even. One of the uniforms gave it a go and opened it just fine. I was pushing on it and he just pulled it open. I obviously felt stupid for not trying that. I went in first and fell down into a hole. The others tried to help me out. Luckily the side farthest from the door had a linier incline that I could climb. Once on the other side the uniforms jumped over the hole but slide on the incline so they just climbed out. It was only big enough for one person to fit in. Who ever thought this hole was a good plan is an idiot. We searched the room it was really empty. Just an ordinary room with a table and a chair, it's gonna be a long night.

After an hour of pointless 'traps' we realized we were just going in circles or at least it seemed that way I was getting tired by this point and I just wanted to get this guy. We found useful things in the other rooms we visited but nothing to lead us to the scientists. This place reminds me of a hospital; all white walls and floors, the smell of sterilized equipment, and the spookiness of the dimly lit halls and stairwells, and all the doors and rooms just plane and empty. We've been on all the upper floors and now were back where we started our only safe bet is to try to open the other door. Here goes nothing. I kick the door hoping it would open of course it didn't. I threw all of my weight at the door, nothing. Both of us detectives tried this time together hoping both our weights will get it moving even just a little. CRACK. Ah the sweet smell of victory. Again and again we hit at the door with all of our strength it seemed impossible to move at this point but one last shove and we were in. the shocking part is it didn't electrify us this time. Yes! Victory is ours! Though there was a problem, we went tumbling down a flight of stairs and hit another door at the bottom. This was just not my night. The door suddenly opened and we spilled into the room. When we regained our selves we found an office looking room. There were file cabinets everywhere. We searched the place and found a shit load of files on the types of experiments these guys were doing we took a bunch that were recent like, about five years recent. That was a bunch of files! My partner took them back to the car and piled them in the trunk. While he was gone I found a whole cabinet with just files of Zexion in it. Oh I think this is enough evidence to get this psycho punished and put away for a long time. My partner finally returned and we moved the whole cabinet to the car if it comes to the worst case scenario I'll have more than enough to get justice.

After another hour of looking around and we were set, we have evidence and now to get the criminals. We went through to more rooms than another flight of stairs before we were even close to the lab. "Oh shit!" The stupid scientist had fucking robots with guns for security! We are gonna die.

After destroying the "primitive" robots, we finally got the sons of bitches! They were hiding out in a hidden room. Seriously, it wasn't that hidden when they kept peeking out of it! We took them in and questioned them, since they ended up shooting like 3 cops with the robots they were definitely going to jail!

Tbc

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Warning: homosexuality, please enjoy if not than leave!

Chapter: 9

_Zexy's pov_

* * *

It's been three weeks since Demyx found out about this problem I have and the fact that there is a baby on the way was proved right yesterday afternoon. Let's just say Demyx never really understood what was happening and that's why he's irritating me now.

"Wait, how did this all happen again?"

"Demyx…" I made a face that stated 'are you serious?' "Well when two people love each other-"

"I know how it happened! I just still can't believe it! We're gonna be parents!" his phone started to ring and he just had to answer.

"Hello?" he asked into his cell phone. "Yeah, you got 'em?! Really? Can they get away at any time? Thanks! We'll meet up at another time then. Bye!" He grinned then kissed me, which was confusing. What did he talk about on the phone? Who was that on the other line?

* * *

_Demyx's pov_

* * *

I went down to dad's and went through Zexy's files. The horrors he must have went through as a child. How can he live with it? It didn't happen to me and I can't stand it! I haven't gone through all of the files just the most recent ones. The last surgery he had was at 12. Since then he's been healthy. Gods how I hate this man right now. "Vexen's gonna pay!"

"Hey, I didn't get to show you what I found yesterday," the detective spoke slowly and carefully. That meant I was way too angry. I pulled myself together and clamed down as much as possible.

"What was it?"

"I put the surgeries in order and look. If I arrange them in order by anatomy…" what the hell does he mean? Honestly, what is this? "He changed hormones, He changed and rearranged organs, and he even removed parts of his bone structure. He tried to mimic a female's body structure but couldn't exactly get it right but he made a perfect birthing male."

"What the hell! So what you're saying is that Zexy was remade to have children?" Well duh! But how does that even work?

"Yeah, pretty much. And the dates are close but about 2 months a part meaning he waited for him to heal enough to do another surgery. But get this most of those surgeries were not safe to do separate. If you did one in about a month you could die if you didn't get the next one. So Zexy had to get them or else he could've died."

"So… Zexy's ok? And the baby?"

"What baby?" Oh shit! I forgot to tell him!

"Well, Zexion's pregnant."

"Congrats bro, you're gonna be a dad."

Dad said that the data is revolutionary and that its good data and it seems to be painless if you do it right. But Zexy didn't get that chance because Vexen is a sadistic bastard and could care less about Zexy lucky for him he doesn't remember the first few surgeries. Xehanort knocked him unconscious for two to three days at a time with medicines and potions when Vexen did them. The lawyer said with all this information we could have them put away for a long time maybe even life all we need is Zexy's okay.

Zexy is just too cute!

"Do you think you can speak in front of a judge and jury to put those guys in jail for good?" Zexy's sleepy face went away as the shock of telling his story in front of a bunch of people sunk in.

"Will they really be put in jail, are you sure?" He seems really worried now. I hold him in my arms to comfort him.

"Of course, they will never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." I kissed his forehead to make sure he knew I was always going to protect him. I give him awhile to think about it, I know it's a big deal for him.

* * *

_Zexy's pov _

* * *

I pretended like I was sleeping to ignore Demyx when he came back to the room but he just joined me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then he was out like a dead log. How does he do that? He just doesn't get that I don't want to talk about the past. It hurts too much. I drifted in and out of sleep unable to fully succumb to slumber. Then the warmth took me, finally leading me into the world of dreams.

I was standing alone in the cold darkness, the feel of steel biting into my flesh burning away at my blood. I feel my insides constantly moving around, being touched and prodded all at the same time causing searing pain to run through my body like molten lava rolling over me. My insides writhed and squirmed away from leathery hands covered in goo and gore. The voice so shrill, "My darling Zexion you can never escape. This is all for you. Come to father and be a good boy, all the pain will make you stronger." That voice so grating still haunts me and taunts me with this thing inside me. All the pain and suffering was caused for this creature, by that monster. Tears flowed from my eyes freely. My life was just an obsession, an experiment to prove that this thing can live! I have suffered too much and I dealt with the pain for all these years for another being to come out of me. That monster that I can never escape needs to die! Warmth enveloped me as I hear Demyx's voice, "I love you and I will protect you, so trust me." His words were so sincere, caring, and gentle yet strong and somewhat forceful just like when he embraces me.

_Two months later_

"Zexy…" Demyx? "Zexy look at me, wake up." What? Where is he?

"Demyx…" But where is he?

"Zexy, wake up."

As the room came into view so did Demyx. My insides hurt, I felt dizzy and-

"Owww!"

* * *

_Demyx pov _

* * *

When I finally got Zexy to wake up I called for an ambulance. Zexy started crying and holding his abdomen in pain. Once at the hospital he was ushered into a room, where they made me wait outside. After a few hours they told me what was happening. We were having twins, but we lost one. They said I could go in the room and I did. I knelt next to him and he automatically clung to me.

"Demyx, I want Vexen and Xehanort to pay for what they did to me." There was so much conviction in his voice how could I resist.

"We have enough maybe even more than enough evidence but we still need a testimony, meaning you might just have to tell the court everything that happened to you. I know you're not ready fo-"

"I'll do it." Well that changes the playing field.

"Okay I'll have to bring in the lawyer. You won't have to worry about it for a while so just relax. We'll deal with everything." I held him close to me as he cried.

"Demyx, our baby?" He sobbed into my shoulder. Finally letting it sink in, we lost our kid. Tears trailed down my face as i held the sobbing form of my lover.


End file.
